1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shipping rack having casters and a support pallet therefor to raise the rack and its casters out of ground engagement when it is desired to prevent rolling of the rack along a surface.
2. Prior Art
Racks of the type to which the present invention relates are commonly used for shipping industrial parts. The parts are normally elongated members which do not easily fit into box-like containers. For example, automobile bumpers are elongated and have a curved configuration which does not readily adapt to shipment in box-like containers. The racks used for this purpose normally have a bottom wall and upstanding end walls but not side walls (although the invention is applicable to a rack having side walls). The elements to be shipped can be easily loaded onto the racks with the racks giving vertical and end-wise support. A rack construction of this general character is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,280. The present invention is concerned with such a rack which also has casters to permit rolling of the rack on a surface either by pushing or pulling so that the rack may be easily moved to the desired location in an industrial plant.
One problem which has been encountered in connection with castered racks is that it is difficult to transport such racks in semi-trailers or railroad box cars without the rack undesirably shifting position during such freighting operation. Various blocking techniques have been used in the past. However, such techniques have resulted in additional transportation expense. The present invention provides a support pallet for a castered rack which will cause the rack to be lifted out of engagement with the ground to thereby prevent rolling of the casters. A pallet having the general configuration desired in accordance with the present invention is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,975. However, this pallet is not disclosed as having the dimensional characteristics necessary for functioning in accordance with the present invention, nor is the function aspect of the present invention disclosed.
The combination in accordance with the present invention has the advantage of being easily manufactured by a brake forming press, of being fabricated of a single metal plate and thus being very durable and having a configuration which makes it self-nesting and therefore easily stackable for storage purposes. The rack is easily handled with one setting of a fork lift and is handleable as a unit of both the rack and pallet or as a rack alone. Further, the pallet may be used as a standard pallet when desired.